Friendship is Everywhere
by trexxa1
Summary: Strange, frightening things begin happening during the summer play in Canterlot High School. Twilight Sparkle must find a way to save her friends before it's too late. Equestria Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually got the idea for this story about a month ago in a dream. I hope it isn't that bad.. it is my first fanfic anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or Equestria Girls!**

Friendship is Everywhere

By: trexxa

A girl with long, purple hair sat in the corner of a white, blank room. Tear drops slid down her face as she began to write down some words on paper. _Dear piece of paper, I never thought I'd need to write my own story. I had everything I needed to read at the library. This time, however, I think it is necessary for me to write this down.._

It was exactly three months earlier, a bright, sunny June day. The school year had recently ended. Six girls were busy sitting in a bedroom which was piled full of books. Four girls sat on the floor; one with blonde hair hanging in a low ponytail, one with long, flowing pink hair, one with rainbow-colored hair, and one with pink, curly hair. The other two girls sat on the bed; one with curly purple hair, and the other girl had the same long, purple hair that the other girl had had.

The girls were busy sharing gossip, and giggling over girly things like all schoolgirls did. Suddenly a woman with light brown hair poked her head into the room. "Girls!" She called, and all the girls turned to look at her.

"I just heard about something that you might like to do this summer," she said, her voice much sweeter now. "You can't spend all summer in this bedroom now," she added, amusement in her tone.

"Well, what is it?" The girl with rainbow-colored hair asked, feeling rather impatient. The woman smiled. "The school is hosting a summer play this year, medieval-themed or something like that. I thought that maybe you'd like to be in it. The try-outs are going on right now, so if you're interested you should probably go soon."

All the girls glanced at each other with excited glances, the girl with purple hair looking the most excited. "Oh, mom! That sounds great!"

"Excited about history as always, my little Twilight Sparkle," the woman laughed.

"I'd LOVE to go!" The girl with curly pink hair said, her voice high-pitched with excitement. "So would I, maybe I could even be queen," the girl with curly purple hair said, calmly running her fingers through her hair. "Oh, I suppose so.." the girl with pink-colored hair said, shyly moving back. "I've got plenty of free-time this month, Big Mac and Granny Smith won't be needing that much help this summer," the girl with blonde hair said, unable to hide an excited smile. "It could be.. cool," the girl with rainbow hair chipped in, shrugging.

"It's settled then," Twilight Sparkle said, leaping off the bed. "Come on, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, let's go!"

After calling their parents to make sure it was alright to go, the other five girls followed Twilight out the door. "I can just see it now.. me, queen!" Rarity said, letting out a small squeal of excitement.

"I'm more interested in being a knight," Rainbow Dash said, nearly revealing what appeared to be wings just beneath her jacket. "Not here!" Twilight hissed, using her magic to keep her friend steady.

All six girls had something strange about them. At a young age, all of them had been found abandoned. Their hair was unnaturally colored, and they made everyone believe that it was dyed. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both had wings which they kept hidden.

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle had the most strangest of all their gifts, they could perform magic, and Twilight seemed to have the strongest magic. They had always believed that they had been given these gifts for a reason, but yet kept it secret from everyone. Not even their stepparents knew much about it.

The girls continued on walking, keeping their discussion going. "Aren't knights guys?" Rarity asked, frowning. "Surely if someone's just as brave and strong as any guy, they could still be a knight!" Rainbow Dash said, feeling full of pride.

"There it is, Canterlot High School!" Pinkie Pie said, pointing at the approaching shape in the distance. Fluttershy smiled, feeling excited, yet suddenly gasped and fell back as she spotted the three bullies of the school; Snips, Snails, and Sunset Shimmer. "Don't pay any attention to them, Fluttershy," Applejack whispered in her friend's ear. Fluttershy nodded, but still gave them a wary glance.

_The bullies have never really bothered Fluttershy before, _Twilight Sparkle thought with a frown. _I wonder what's going on.._


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you've been enjoying the story so far!**

**Warning.. there will be the death of a character in this chapter..**

Friendship is Everywhere

Chapter 2

All six friends tried out for the school's medieval-themed play, and they found out about a week later that all of them had been given roles. Pinkie Pie got the role of being the jester, which truly was the perfect role for her. Applejack and Fluttershy got the role of being the Queen's servants, and the role of Queen was given to Rarity, who was truly overjoyed.

"Oh.. can you just see me now, ruling over my own kingdom?" Rarity had said with a giggle. "I'm going to be marvelous!"

"Marvelous, but not awesome like the knight I'm going to be!" Rainbow Dash added in with a happy squeal of excitement. Rainbow Dash, of course, did end up with the role of being a knight.

Finally, Twilight Sparkle got the role of being the narrator. Twilight was never much for being an actor, so the easy role of reading the story seemed perfect. In fact, everything seemed perfect.. up until one day.

"Oh, come on Fluttershy, can't you keep up?" Rainbow Dash grumbled as the six girls walked down the road to the Canterlot High School. It was just a few days later, and they were going to rehearse their roles for the first time.

"No need to be so hard on her Rainbow," Applejack said calmly. "She's just a bit nervous like all of us. " Fluttershy gave a quick nod, yet Twilight could see that it wasn't just that that was bothering her.

"Fluttershy, if something else is bothering you, you can always tell us. We're here for you," Twilight Sparkle said, laying a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Fluttershy gave another quick nod, yet did still did not say anything.

The school was now in sight, and like always Pinkie Pie quickly raced ahead, then stopped in front of the school and waited for them to catch up. "I can't wait to see who's playing King!" Rarity said with a giggle as they walked into the school. "Probably someone who's super handsome, yet brave.. and oh!"

Rarity cut herself off as they entered the rehearsal room. The rehearsal room was one of the few unused rooms in the school, and the boring white-painted room had been turned into a much more exciting one.

The stage was in one corner of the room, and though it was still being worked on, its beauty could still be seen. A huge background with a beautiful sunset and lots of plants had already been set up. A small but elegant castle was busy being worked on by a few people, and a fence with metal, spiky tips had already been set up. Some realistic-looking props were being set up on the stage.

All the girls took a moment to take the things in until Principle Celestia walked over to them. "So, I'm guessing you like it, girls?" The principle asked with a smile. "Yes!" All the girls exclaimed, except for Fluttershy, who hung back. "We're still waiting for the others to show, so feel free to have a seat."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, and sat down on a nearby chair. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, she used her magic to take her script out of her bag and she lowered it in front of her face. Twilight began muttering her lines to herself, starting to feel a little nervous. With so many lines as the narrator, getting them all memorized seemed impossible.

"Whatcha doing, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked, taking Twilight by surprise. Her script which she had been levitating with her magic crashed down onto the floor, and a few heads turned to look at her.

"Pinkie!" Twilight Sparkle grumbled. "You shouldn't do that! Someone could have spotted my magic!" "Oh.. right," Pinkie Pie said, looking at the ground.

At that moment Principle Celestia called out to them. "Students!" She said in a loud voice, and the growing crowd of students all looked up at her. "I welcome you all to our first rehearsal, and I hope that you will all have a lot of fun putting this play together. Seeing as all of you are here, I think we can start! Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle stood up, giving a shaky nod. Slowly she climbed up to her spot on stage where she would stand to narrate. Twilight opened up her script to the right page and began reading. "Here Yee, Here Yee! The King and Queen of Canterlot welcome you all to their castle! Though recent attacks late at night have weakened the kingdom, they still stand strong and proud.."

The rehearsal continued along smoothly for a while, until it was Fluttershy's turn to have a part. "My dear servant," Queen Rarity said, looking at Fluttershy. "Could you escort me into the castle?" "Yes," She replied in a quiet tone.

Fluttershy pretended to lift up the end of the Queen's dress, and started to walk into the castle. She suddenly stopped and stared as Sunset Shimmer walked over to her. "Fluttershy," she whispered loud enough for the nearby Twilight Sparkle to hear. "Move out of the way, I'm supposed to stand here."

Fluttershy began shaking in fear, but did not move. Twilight Sparkle could clearly see now that something was wrong. Fluttershy was downright terrified of Sunset Shimmer, yet she had no idea why.

"Fluttershy, move!" She commanded louder this time, yet Fluttershy still did not budge. Twilight could see that Sunset Shimmer was getting angry. "I said _MOVE!_" she yelled, shoving Fluttershy out of the way. The startled Fluttershy was unable to find her footing and ended up falling right into the metal fence. Not being held up well, the fence collapsed down onto her, the spiky tips stabbing her.

"_FLUTTERSHY!_" Twilight screamed, dropping her script and running to her friend's side. The other students quickly surrounded her. Fluttershy's gaze stared up at the sky, becoming cloudy with every second. Twilight quickly searched for Fluttershy's pulse, yet found none. "She's.. dead.." Twilight choked out, and Rarity collapsed onto the ground. Gasps from other students could be heard, and Rainbow Dash quickly raced to get her cell phone.

"Hello?" Rainbow Dash asked, her hands shaking. "M-my friend has just been killed.."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the super late chapter! To tell the truth I actually forgot about this story.. oops! Don't worry, I'm back now though!**

Friendship is Everywhere

Chapter 3

It was about a week after the terrible accident. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were busy dragging themselves to Fluttershy's funeral. All the friends were currently under umbrellas as it was raining, how perfectly suited for a funeral.

It had been decided that the play would go on, and the fence would be replaced with a much less dangerous one. Right now though none of the friends felt like having any fun.

Everyone took a halt as they reached Fluttershy's grave, and watched the funeral sadly. Soon all the friends were crying together as they mourned their friend's death, Pinkie Pie the hardest.

Twilight Sparkle took a step closer to Fluttershy's mother, who was standing all alone. Her husband had passed on when Fluttershy was only two years old, and now without any other close relations, she would be all alone.

"I'm sure Fluttershy's happy up in heaven," Twilight Sparkle whispered into the kind woman's ear, trying her best to comfort her.

"I'm sure she is, Twilight Sparkle," she replied with a sad sigh.

Next everyone took turns covering up Fluttershy's grave, and then everyone took turns laying a flower on it. All the flowers were a light shade of pink to match Fluttershy's hair color.

Soon the funeral drew to an end, and the crowd of people began to grow smaller as everyone headed back home. Twilight Sparkle was surprised to see Sunset Shimmer in the back of the crowd.

"Poor Fluttershy," Sunset Shimmer sighed, taking a step closer to her grave. "I've just felt terrible about how I've caused this to happen, every single day. I know it was only an accident, but.."

Sunset Shimmer covered her eyes and began to cry. Twilight Sparkle didn't want to, but she felt a stab of sympathy for her.

Applejack stepped over to Sunset Shimmer and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hush now, Sunset. You're right, it was only an accident, and a bad one too. It wasn't your fault though, you had no idea that it would end like this. Don't put all that blame on yourself."

Sunset Shimmer gazed up at Applejack, tears still in her eyes. "Oh, thank you Applejack.." Sunset Shimmer gazed over at the others, who were doing nothing but watching her carefully.

"Listen, I know you don't trust me, but I assure you, I never had anything against Fluttershy and I never meant for this to happen. I just hope someday we'll be able to get along again."

Pinkie Pie and Rarity let out a nod in agreement, yet Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle didn't react at all. "I still don't believe her," Rainbow Dash muttered in Twilight's ear.

"I don't either," Twilight whispered in reply.

"Twilight! Come on now, I've been waiting far too long for you!" Twilight's mother called out from a farther distance away.

"I've got to go," Twilight Sparkle said, starting to walk away. "I guess I'll see all of you at the next practice."

The rest of the girls, including Sunset Shimmer all nodded in agreement as Twilight raced away to where her mother was waiting next to their car.

"Let's go home now," Was all her mother said, instead of something cheerful like she always did. It was clearly obvious to Twilight that she didn't want to talk too much about her friend's death either.

Twilight Sparkle got in, sighing in reply, too busy being lost in thought. It would be a little while until they got over their friend's death. After all, they had just lost someone they had known since they were very young.

Twilight Sparkle still couldn't keep her suspicions about Sunset Shimmer away either. When the accident had happened, she didn't really seem too much in shock. Could she really be.. evil?

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter as well, writer's block!**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing what you have to say!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! Hopefully a long chapter will be able to make up my absence.. **

Friendship is Everywhere

Chapter 4

A little over a week had passed. The next practice had been delayed, because the stage had to be, well, cleaned up. Twilight Sparkle along with her other four friends had struggled with their grief that week.

Twilight Sparkle was even quieter than usual, and she kept herself locked up in her room with all her books. Last night, her mother had come in to comfort her when Twilight cried out in her sleep.

"Twilight Sparkle! My poor little one.. are you having another bad dream again?" She asked as she entered her room, clicking on Twilight's purple-colored lamp.

"No, nothing mom, I didn't mean to wake you.." Twilight responded, sleepily rubbing her eyes and trying to rub away her tears.

"I know you're upset, but you need to get over your friend's death sometime," Her mother said as she sat down on the bed next to Twilight. Twilight Sparkle sat closer to her mother, glad of her comfort.

"If it helps, I'd like you to know that Fluttershy is probably looking down at you right now, smiling happily as she thinks of you. Your friendship is everywhere."

Twilight nodded, getting back under her blankets. "Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, my little Sparkle," her mom replied, giving Twilight a quick kiss on the head before shutting the lamp off again and heading out of her room.

* * *

The next morning had come, and it was time for the next practice. Twilight didn't want to be late, for today was the extra special day, their costumes had finally come! Though because she was the narrator she wouldn't get one, Twilight Sparkle still wanted to be there, since the costumes had been designed by her friend Rarity.

Twilight quickly grabbed up her schoolbag, which had a picture of a pink star on it, and then raced for the door. "Have fun at practice, Twilight Sparkle!" Her mom called out to her as she reached the door.

"I will!" She called out in reply before opening the door and heading out, slamming it behind her.

Twilight was finally feeling better today, her mother's kind words last night had really helped her begin getting over her grief. She realized that she had to move on, and she still had other friends to care for her too.

Now out on the road, Twilight glanced around to make sure that no one was watching her. Then, using her magic, she slipped her script out of the bag and began to look over her lines again. Even though she would be able to read her script during the actual play, she still wanted to have them all memorized.

"_And so, the king and queen watched as more and more guards began to disappear, unsure what to do and feeling helpless.."_ she began to read aloud. _"There seemed no way to be able to help their kingdom anymore. Then, one day, one of their few remaining knights came up to them, bringing news that they would regret hearing.. _Oof!" Twilight said as she bumped into another girl.

The two girls fell to the ground, and Twilight Sparkle quickly recognized who it was. "Rarity!"

"Hello Twilight! How nice of you to bump into me.." She laughed, using her magic to pick up her own script that she had dropped. Apparently the two girls had been doing the same thing.

Twilight also picked up her own script, and then got up and quickly dusted herself off. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, just as long as it was only you. I wouldn't want anyone else seeing me using this special talent.." Rarity replied, also dusting herself off, but giving herself a more thorough cleaning. She hated getting the slightest bit dirty.

"Me too. Well, are you excited for today?"

"I sure am! My own designs.. everyone will be wearing them, everyone will be seeing them! It will be absolutely marvelous!" Rarity let out a dreamy sigh.

"That really does sound great. Want to walk with me?" Twilight asked.

"Of course!"

The two friends walked side by side the rest of the way to school. It appeared that both of them were finally putting their grief past them.

Soon Canterlot High was in sight, and Rainbow Dash was outside waiting. "There you are, slow pokes! I've been waiting forever! Pinkie Pie and Applejack are already inside."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Some things are better when they're taken slowly."

"Well, let's just get inside already!" Rainbow Dash complained, starting to walk into the school.

Rarity and Twilight followed, yet Twilight halted as she spotted Sunset Shimmer a small distance away. She was talking with someone.. Pinkie Pie!

"Stop!" Twilight hissed, grabbing Rarity's shoulder. "Look!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked at what Twilight was now pointing at, yet they saw nothing there. They were already gone!

"I see nothing," Rainbow Dash said with a laugh. "Stop being silly, Twilight. Let's go inside."

"But.. they were just.. ugh," Twilight grumbled, and followed her friends inside.

Soon they all reached the rehearsal room, and many students were already there. Applejack waved them over to one corner, and they all went over to her. "There you are! Principle Celestia was just about to begin speaking."

At that moment Pinkie Pie skipped over with a big grin on her face. "Hi everyone! Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing," Twilight replied. "Hey Pinkie Pie, what were you doing talking to.."

Twilight was cut off as Principle Celestia began talking. "Welcome back, every student! I am happy to announce that even after the tragic accident last practice, we shall keep continuing the play. You should all take notice of the new wooden fence," Celestia announced, pointing at the fence that was behind her.

After everyone got a chance to look, Principle Celestia kept on talking. "I am delighted to announce that the costumes have finally come! The designs were by our fellow student Rarity." Principle Celestia pointed over at Rarity, and she blushed as many heads turned to glance at her.

At that moment Principle Luna carried out a bunch of costumes. They were absolutely perfect, costumes for knights, servants, and the grandest costumes for the king and queen.

"Alright, now we shall begin handing out the costumes. When I call your name, please come fetch your costume. Rose!.."

* * *

It was after the practice, and all five friends were now walking home. "Those costumes really are beautiful Rarity," Twilight sighed. "Too bad I don't get one."

"No need to feel jealous!" Rarity said with a gasp. "I could make you the best costume ever, all you have to do is ask!"

"Oh, no need to," Twilight Sparkle laughed. "What use would it be to me anyway?"

"Well.." Rarity said, scratching her chin in thought.

"Hey everybody," Applejack suddenly interrupted. "There's a new calf down at the farm, the cutest thing you'll ever see. I'd like you all to come see it tomorrow."

"Sure!" "Aww!" "I'll be there!" The friends all said at once, except for Pinkie Pie.

"Well, I'd love to come, but I'm a bit busy right now," She said, hanging back.

Twilight was surprised. Pinkie Pie would never turn anything fun down, ever. Once she had even timed herself to see how fast she could race between her friend's houses, just to make sure she didn't miss anything. Did this have something to do with Sunset Shimmer?

Before Twilight could ask, the friends had reached the point where they all split up to take their separate ways home. "Well, I'll see y'all tomorrow," Applejack said, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye!" "I'll be there!" Everyone said, and Twilight Sparkle began to walk home. She took a glance over her shoulder and saw that Pinkie Pie was stopping and actually heading in the direction back to school.

Twilight Sparkle frowned. Something odd was going on, and she was going to find out what.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Friendship is Everywhere

Chapter 5

Twilight Sparkle hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to do. Should she believe that it was nothing and just head home? Or should she run after her friend and ask where she was going? _No_, Twilight decided._ I'll just have to follow her. _

Twilight waited until Pinkie Pie was farther ahead, before she began to quietly walk after her, hiding behind the nearest object every time Pinkie Pie took a glance over her shoulder. Twilight felt a bit silly, but she still kept going. This must be a serious matter!

It was now obvious to Twilight that something must be going on. Pinkie Pie would usually skip along, letting her pink curls bounce with her, but right now she was cautiously walking along, giving an uneasy glance around.

Pinkie Pie appeared to be heading back to the school. _Maybe she just forgot something, _Twilight thought to herself. _Yes, maybe that's it. Nothing serious at all.._

At that moment Pinkie Pie switched directions, and instead of going to the school which was now only about a block away she was heading for the park. She began to pick up her pace, and Twilight almost had to run to keep up with her.

Pinkie Pie slowed as she reached a more quiet part of the park, where the only sound that could be heard was the chirping of birds in the trees. Twilight Sparkle felt her heart sink as she spotted the last person she wanted to see, Sunset Shimmer.

"There you are, Pinkie Pie!" Sunset Shimmer greeted her as she spotted her. Twilight quickly hid behind the nearest tree, ready to listen in on the conversation.

"Hiya Sunset Shimmer!"

"I was starting to wonder if you weren't coming! What took so long?"

"Oh, no need to worry. I'd never leave you hanging! It just took forever to get away from those other friends of mine."

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you're here. There's something I wanted to ask you.." Sunset Shimmer glanced around, and then whispered a question to Pinkie Pie. Twilight wanted more than anything to hear what she said, but she was just too far away to pick up even the slightest word.

As Pinkie Pie heard the message, she smiled and then whispered a reply back. _This is so unlike Pinkie Pie, _Twilight thought to herself. _Why is she being so secretive?_

"Good," Sunset Shimmer then said in reply to Pinkie Pie's answer. "Well, I ought to be going now, or else my mom will be wondering about me. Don't tell any of your friends about this, okay?"

"Okie-dokie!"

"Let's meet up again here Saturday night, alright?"

Pinkie Pie looked surprised for a moment. "Why at night?"

"Oh, I'll be busy all day long, so night is the only time I can come."

"If you say so!"

Sunset Shimmer then said goodbye to Pinkie Pie, and then strode off. As she passed by Twilight's hiding place, Twilight didn't even dare to breathe. What would Sunset Shimmer do to her if she found out she'd be listening in?

As Sunset Shimmer passed by without spotting her, Twilight let out a sigh of relief. Pinkie Pie, of course, heard her.

"Twilight, I heard that." Pinkie Pie walked up to her hiding place, and soon discovered the purple-haired girl hiding behind the tree.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't have been following me!"

"I-I was worried about you! Sunset Shimmer, look what she did to Fluttershy! I don't want her to hurt you too!"

"Worried?! That was an ACCIDENT, Twilight! Why can't you seem to understand that? I've been meeting up with Sunset Shimmer because she's felt so awful about it and she has no one to make her feel better, so I've helped make her happy again. What's so wrong with that?"

Twilight Sparkle gulped, feeling tears well up in her eyes at Pinkie Pie's angry words. "But.."

Pinkie Pie ignored her friend's shock and sadness. "You know what, Twilight Sparkle? Sunset Shimmer's been a better friend to me than you ever have been. I don't think we should be friends anymore. Don't you dare ever follow me again."

Pinkie Pie then stormed off, leaving a shocked Twilight leaning against the tree. Twilight stood in place for a moment, unable to believe what had just happened. Had she really just lost a friend?

Crying, Twilight raced home.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I spent quite a lot of time planning it! Also, don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
